From the Beginning
by Nicoleex10
Summary: Can Jackson help Aaron find his true self and accept what he is?
1. In Too Deep

From the Beginning;;

Note: Okaaay this is my first story published on this site. I have experience however; I used to write fanfiction on myspace and I had over 90 readers. I hope you all enjoy this. Review please and I appreciate any constructive criticism to help me improve my stories :)

This story is following on from Aarons first time in the bar when he meets Jackson and leaves his phone. It starts the day after.

Btw I didnt check for typos so ignore any I get carried away when I'm writing :)

Chapter 1

The distant sound was getting louder each time is sounded. It was getting closer. The thuds were getting louder and closer also. The words being spoken couldn't be made out. They were unclear and slurred. The thuds sped up as the voice got louder and clearer until-  
'Aaron!'  
The 18-year old pulled his head out from under the pillow and squinted at the older man leaning in the doorway.  
'For god's sake Aaron how many times?' Paddy asked rhetorically. 'Get up come on. You've got work in an hour.'  
'I'm not going in,' Aaron said lazily, throwing himself back under the duvet.  
'Yes you are come on,' Paddy walked over to the bed and pulled the duvet off him.  
'Paddy what are you doing?' Aaron sat up again. 'Look I dont feel well alright just leave me alone.'  
'What's going on?' Paddy asked, concerned.  
'Why does something always have to be going on? I'm just not feeling up to it, so if you dont mind, leave please,' Aaron remained calm but his patience was thinning.  
'I do mind actually,' Paddy said. 'Something's up. Come on, what is it? You can tell me.'  
'No I cant,' Aaron mumbled, his face pressed into his pillow.  
'Ahaa so something is wrong!' Paddy pointed. 'Come on tell me or I wont ever get off your case.'  
'Well thats nowt new,' Aaron jumped out of bed. 'Maybe I will go to work.'  
He pulled on his tracksuit bottoms and made his way out of the room to the bathroom.  
'Where you going?' Paddy followed him.  
'In the shower,' Aaron frowned. 'Is that alright or do you wanna supervise-'  
'Alright alright sarcastic,' Paddy interuppted, and made his way out. 'I'll go make breakfast.'  
'Don't want any,' Aaron said as he shut the door.  
'You're getting some!' Paddy called as he walked downstairs.  
Aaron didn't argue, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to leave the house without having something forced down his throat.  
He hit the shower, got dressed and went down into the kitchen.  
'Pancakes?' Aaron frowned.  
'Yes,' Paddy smiled handing him a plate.  
He sat down, making no further remarks, ate his breakfast then got up and left for work.  
As he walked to the garage he remembered the night before. Why the hell had he went into that bar? Anyone could have seen him. The consequences of that would've been the worst. Plus that guy coming over and chatting to him. He'd gotten in too deep. From now on he'd steer clear of that place.  
Aaron walked over to Ryan who had his tea ready for him. He thanked him and got straight to work on the motorbike Cain had asked him to work on.  
'Where were you last night?' Ryan asked.  
Aaron gritted his teeth. He hadnt been here five minutes and he was already being questioned. Maybe Ryan knew. Maybe he was quizzing him to see if he would confess.  
'Ermmm...nowhere special,' Aaron said, keeping his eyes on the bike and not looking up.  
Ryan continued fixing the car he was underneath, peering out at Aaron every so often.  
'You were with a girl weren't you?' Ryan teased.  
'Whats it got to do with you?' Aaron spat.  
'Alright mate,' Ryan smirked. 'Enough said.'  
Aaron was thankful he'd shut up. He just wanted to get finished so he could go home away from everyone. He felt like he was being watched. As if everyone he crossed paths with knew what he'd done. That disgusting place he'd entered. His curiosity had got the better of him that night and he'd went too far. Now people would find out and call him all sorts. People would think he was one of them. He wasn't though. He wasn't one of them.  
'Right I'm done can I go?' Aaron asked Cain wiping oil from his hands. He didnt look at his uncle. He might be able to tell.  
'Ermm no you can't,' Cain told him. 'There's loads to be done.'  
'Arhh come on Cain,' Aaron looked up at that point. 'Just give me the rest of the day off. I'm not feeling well.'  
'You've used that one before Aaron,' Cain said. 'I'm not as stupid as I look.'  
Aaron raised an eyebrow. 'Right. Course not.'  
'Shut up,' Cain frowned. 'Look just go see what that customer wants.'  
Aaron sighed and made his way over to the young female who was stepping out of her car.  
'Can I help you?' Aaron forced his politeness. She looked up. Pretty, young, blonde and clearly liked what she saw.  
'You sure can,' she smiled. 'I dont know what's wrong with it. It just keeps making these weird noises and theres oil pouring out the back. Can you sort it?'  
'Let me take a look,' he smiled at her and went round to the back of the car to take a look. 'Yeah dont worry about it I'll sort it out for ya'  
He stood back up and walked back over to her.  
'Ermm I'll have it sorted by about twelve-ish tomorrow,' he said. 'You got a ride home?'  
'I do actually,' she smiled. 'How much will that be?'  
'I'm not sure you'll have to ask the boss,' Aaron motioned for Cain to come over.  
As Cain spoke with the girl Aaron moved back over to her car to see what needed done. As he looked he glanced up to see a van go past. The driver looked familiar. He scratched his face trying to remember where he'd seen that face. He shook it off and walked back over to the girl and Cain.  
'Look Cain I'll get started on this in the morning I promise it'll be done in time,' Aaron said. 'Please can I just go?'  
'Fine,' Cain gave in. 'But 8' o clock sharp right?'  
Aaron nodded and turned to go home.  
'Bye,' the girl smiled as he walked past her getting into her friends car.  
He winked and made his way back to Smithy Cottage.  
He convinced himself that she was something to look forward to tomorrow. Why wouldn't he look forward to it? She was fit and she obviously thought he was. He could have her if he wanted. Aaron knew this girl was pretty and he knew this girl was interested. This was what he went with. He also knew that deep down, he could never truly like this girl, but this knowledge was pushed to the back of his mind. He had to put a front on. That sort of thing just wasnt right.  
He glanced up and squinted his eyes from the sun. The van was parked outside his house. He looked to the front door to see Paddy chatting to that familiar face. He crouched slightly, ran behind a car and watched. Paddy was shaking hands with him as he took something from him. The guy made his way down the path and back into his van. He was off. Aaron ran up to the cottage and inside.  
'Paddy!' he called.  
'Kitchen!'  
He walked in and saw Paddy setting his phone down on the counter.  
'You need to be more careful,' Paddy said. 'Good job that bloke had a heart. You need to keep an eye on your things Aaron. Be a bit more responsi-'  
'Yeah yeah okay sorry, who was that?' Aaron cut to the chase.  
'The guy who found your phone in the club,' Paddy said. 'He called from it and I told him to drop it off.'  
'Why?' Aaron raised his voice.  
'Hey calm down, whats the problem?'  
'You're the problem! Why couldn't you just stay out of it?'  
'What did you want me to say, keep the phone?'  
Aaron sighed. 'You just need to mind your own business. I saw you getting friendly, shaking his hand and that.'  
'Well I was thanking him. Is he not a friend, dont you like him?'  
'Yer what? Course I dont like him!'  
Paddy eyed Aaron then clicked. 'Not that kinda like Aaron. Look, at least you've got your phone back.'  
Aaron snatched his phone up and made his way out.  
'He said he'd call by the way,' Paddy said.  
Aaron stopped dead. 'What the hell?'  
'He said he'd call. I just assumed he was your friend because he said that. I didn't know you didnt actually like him.'  
Paddy laughed and shook his head.  
'He'll call me?'  
'Yeah,' Paddy smiled. 'He does have your number doesn't he?'  
Aaron couldn't speak. This was going too far. He'd just wanted to see what it was like in the club. He didnt want to get involved with anyone at all.  
He stormed out and upstairs to his room. He threw his phone at the wall and then himself down onto his bed. His palms were sweating and his heart was beating too fast for his liking. What was happening? A guy was trying to get involved with him. He was interfering. Aaron didn't want this. He was straight! He was nothing but that.  
I stroked his temples stressfully and tried to control his breathing. It was when he got into this state that someone got hurt. Hopefully Paddy didnt come upstairs to check on him.  
Aaron calmed down eventually and found his phone, back off and battery gone. Once he'd managed to find all parts of it and put it back together he quietly went downstairs and out before Paddy heard and questioned him. He walked through the village to Adam's, not looking at anyone incase they tried to talk to him. Incase one person asked him why he'd went into that bar because they saw him when they were in town. Incase someone asked who the stranger at his front door was, speaking to Paddy.  
His phone went off in his pocket and he answered.  
'Yep?'  
'Hiyerr it's Jackson,' the voice replied.  
'Who?' Aaron frowned.  
'Ermm, we met last night,' Jackson said. 'You left your phone, I dropped it off, I did ask your Dad to tell you I'd call.'  
'My dad?' Aaron asked.  
'Or your guardian or whatever.'  
'How'd you get my number?'  
'I took it from your phone. I hope you dont mind I just thought you'd wanna meet up for a drink.'  
'I'm not like you. Why you asking me out?'  
'I'm not, I was just-'  
'Well dont 'just' do anything. I dont even know ya.'  
I snapped the phone shut and breathed faster. He'd messed everything up. He'd been stupid and went into that club and now everything was going wrong.  
Aaron turned around and went back to the cottage. He couldn't face Adam. He couldn't face anyone. Adam would know something was up and wouldn't ever let it go.  
Once inside, he retired to his room. He turned off his phone and lay on his bed until he fell asleep. He had to find a way to get this Jackson guy off his case. Maybe Aaron had given him the message to back off. Maybe by tomorrow this would all be gone and Aaron could concentrate on pulling the girl from the garage. That's what was right and what was expected.  
Getting involved with a guy? Out of the question.


	2. When the going gets tough

Note:Okaaay so I'll try not to make a habit of leaving notes lol. But pleeeease review these so i know people are reading. If i think they arent being read I wont update with new chapters. Right so moving on...

Aaron sat at the table eating his toast. He felt sick. He had no appetite. He felt like he was about to vomit any second. He had to eat something however, otherwise Paddy would know something was definately up. He was already suspicious due to the Jackson situation.  
'Aaron,' Paddy spoke cautiously from across the table. 'Is everything okay?'  
'Yes Paddy.'  
'You seem...on edge. Is it something to do with Jackson?'  
'Why you talking like hes my best mate?'  
'Well, isnt he your mate? He spoke like he was.'  
'Well hes not. Hes just a guy who found my phone and dropped it off. Whatever.'  
'Why'd he say he'd call ya?'  
'I dont know Paddy.'  
'Did he call?'  
'Yeah.' Aaron didnt see the point in lying about that.  
'Wow really?'  
'Yeah he said he took my number from my phone. I dunno why.'  
'Maybe he just wanted to make a new friend.'  
'Maybe.'  
Aaron put his plate in the sink and went into the living room. He lay down on the sofa and flicked through the channels until he eventually ended up dozing off.

'Aaron,' Paddy woke him up.  
'What...' Aaron mumbled.  
'I think you should get up and get out. Putting yourself under house arrest wont help.'  
'Wont help what? I'm fine.'  
'You're lying. I can tell Aaron, I'm not stupid.'  
'Ya think...' Aaron rolled his eyes.  
'Look why dont you give someone a call and go for a drink. How about Jac-'  
'Dont say Jackson. Before you even go there, no way am I calling him.'  
'Right then. Adam or Ryan. How about Cain?'  
Aaron smirked. 'Ha, yeah Cain. Oh my god Cain!'  
Aaron jumped up, past Paddy, grabbed his jacket and ran out.

He checked his watch as he ran into the garage, beyond late. It was almost one.  
He swore at himself and slowed his pace, slightly afraid of Cain's reaction when he showed up.  
What was he doing? He was afraid of anyone, let alone his Uncle.  
He strolled casually into the garage and saw Cain talking to Ryan. Cain glanced up and motioned for Aaron to come over with one finger.  
Aaron breathed and walked over.  
'Nice of you to show your face.'  
'Better late than never,' Aaron frowned.  
'No Aaron! Not better late!'  
'Look where's the car I'll get started.'  
'It's gone. She turned up and took it. We ended up having to start mending it when we realised you weren't gonna show your face. She had to stand around and wait for it to get finished.'  
'I'm sorry Cain. I dozed off.'  
'Right. You dozed off. Thats a first one for ya.'  
Aaron bit his lip feeling guilty as Cain walked away from him.  
'And before you ask,' Cain turned around. 'She didn't leave her number for ya.'  
'She was a minger anyway,' Aaron scowled and sat down.  
'Look,' Cain walked back over. 'Take a few days off.'  
'I dont need a few days off.'  
'Well it seems like you do. For the past week or so your heads not been in it. Just go home.'  
'Narr I'm fine honestly-'  
'Go home.'  
'So I'm sacked?'  
'Your heading towards it. I'm telling ya, I dont want you back here for a while. Sort yaself out then come back fresh-faced.'  
'Errmm, no way. Stuff ya poxy job! I dont wanna work here anyway. Take a few days off, what for? Theres nowt wrong with me. Well dont expect me to come back alright.'  
Aaron stormed off his anger still lurking. Ryan was calling after him, the one who always tried to make things right but Aaron ignored him. He made his way back to Smithy Cottage to find Paddy sitting at the table with his mother.  
He stepped back out the door when he saw her.  
'Ermm come here now,' Paddy called.  
Aaron walked back in, shut the door and sat down at the table.  
'What?'  
'Uncle Cain says you've been slacking off at work,' Chas began.  
'Dont you start. I just had an earful off him.'  
'Your lucky he keeps giving you chances because you know what Cains like. He doesn't let anyone mess him about.'  
'Well he doesn't have to worry anymore does he, cause I've quit.'  
He got up and went to the sink to pour some water.  
'Ya what?' Paddy cried. 'Oh for God's sake Aaron. Thats just typical of you int'it. When the going gets tough, the tough walks away.'  
'Why should'a stick around in a job where I'm constantly getting nagged at?'  
'Its called a job Aaron, its not meant to be fun.' Chas walked over to him raising her voice.  
'Aww shut up. You dont even live here, so dont come over and start having a go at me.'  
'Erm excuse me I have just as much right to be here as you do.'  
'No you dont, I live here. There's a reason why they call it _ex-_girlfriend Mum.'  
Aaron walked out, noting Paddy look down in embarassment.  
He went up to his room and heard the front door slam as his mother left. Paddy, unsurprisingly, came up to talk to him.

'That were a bit harsh,' Paddy began, taking a seat on his bed.  
'No it weren't. It were the truth. She just strolls in hear and starts yelling at me like I'm 8 years old or something. Well I dunno, maybe she's trying to make up for lost time, cause she weren't around when I were eight was she?'  
'Aaron. Please, dont speak of your mother like that. What's up with you? You can talk to me.'  
Aaron sighed. 'I dont know. I honestly couldn't tell ya if I wanted to Paddy.'  
'See, you need to get yourself back on yer feet. Get out with yer mates and stuff. You're stressing yourself out too much. Just...chillax.'  
'Just what?' Aaron smirked.  
'You know. Chill and relax.'  
'I know what it means. Your the one that shouldn't.'  
'Look give someone a call and go out and have a good time. Just...dont do anything stupid.'  
'Like what?' Aaron panicked thinking Paddy meant what he thought he meant.  
'Nothing. Just, be careful, yeah.' He smiled and left leaving Aaron slightly confused.  
Aaron lay down and closed his eyes and Paddy went downstairs.

Aaron didn't realise Paddy was actually referring to something completely different. Drugs, were what were on his mind. Aaron had changed. He was still moody and had an attitude problem, but it had gotten worse. He was slacking off at work and constantly seemed on edge. He was hiding something, and as his father figure Paddy would eventually have to talk to him about how drugs weren't the answer.

Back upstairs, Aaron's phone vibrated in his pocket.  
'Hello,' Aaron answered.  
'Hiyerr it's me - again.'  
'Jackson? What do you want?' Aaron sat up quickly.  
'Fancy coming out tonight?'  
'Not really no.'  
'Ohh come on. You need to stop hiding at home.'  
'Hiding? You dont even know me.'  
'Well it's not like I'm not trying to. Come on. Bar west at half seven?'  
'Fine.'  
Aaron hung up and lay back down. He was surprised at himself for agreeing to that. At the same time quite proud of himself for not freaking out. This was the beginning. This was where it was all going to happen. Everything he had kept bottled up. Everything he'd pushed to the back of his mind. He was starting to live it all. He was scared yes, but he was excited. He didn't know why, but he was looking forward to seeing Jackson.

Note-again: I was gonna put the meeting at bar west part in this chapter, but I felt it was getting too long. I'll upload chapter three asap :) 


	3. Another kinda high

Aaron fixed his collar in the mirror and overlooked his appearance. He sighed. It didn't look right. He moved back towards his wardrobe to pick out something else. As he moved shirts, bottoms and allsorts sideways in his wardrobe, he stopped himself. What was he doing? Trying to dress to impress some random bloke he'd barely even spoken to. He was just going out for a drink, he didn't need to look classy or anything. He wasn't even interested in this guy that way. The butterflies were no big deal. He always felt this way before a night out. It was just his nerves and he was looking forward to pulling. He sighed and ended up choosing something different. He stuck to jeans and a black and white jumper.

He grabbed his jacket from the bed and went downstairs.  
'Paddy I'm off out,' Aaron called from the front doorway.  
'Come in'ere,' Paddy called from the kitchen.  
Aaron rolled his eyes and walked in.

'Where ya going?' Paddy eyed his smart clothing.  
'Town.'  
'Oh right I'll drop you off.'  
'No no dont worry its fine.'  
'No I insist.'  
'Paddy. I'm 18. I can get on a bus on my own.'  
'I'm taking ya.'  
'No you're-'  
'Get in the car. I wont stop until I take ya myself.'  
Aaron bit his lip. He didn't want Paddy to see him outside that club.  
'Right then,' Aaron spun round slowly and made his way to Paddy's vehicle.

He sat in the passenger seat and waited for Paddy to grab his jacket and keys. Why was he insisting to take him? It wasn't like Paddy. He was always giving Aaron his space and Aaron liked it better that way. He wasn't too keen on this invading, over-parenting Paddy.

Paddy got in the drivers seat and started up.  
He knew Aaron was suspicious. He didn't want to ask if he was on drugs. He'd just see where Aaron was going.  
'Who ya meeting in town?' Paddy made conversation, but didn't look at Aaron.  
'No-one,' Aaron said. Maybe Paddy knew. Maybe he should just say.  
'No-one? You going drinking on yer own?' Paddy forced a laugh.  
'Well no-one you know,' Aaron shrugged it off.  
Paddy looked at him then. Aaron started to feel uncomfortable and fessed up.  
'Jackson,' Aaron said. 'I'm meeting him.'  
'Oh Jackson. So you are mates.'  
'Well, I s'pose. Got nowt better to do hav'a.'  
Paddy clicked. This Jackson must've been his dealer. Why else would he tell Paddy he'd call Aaron? Why else would Aaron tell Paddy they weren't mates then meet him in town?

Aaron knew bar west was a five-minute walk from where Paddy was.  
'Right thanks,' Aaron unbuckled his belt.  
'Wait, I'll take you to the club,' Paddy said.  
'No I'm meeting him here,' Aaron said, hand ready to open the door. 'Pull over.'  
Paddy pulled over.  
'Right then. Be safe.'  
'Okay Paddy I will,' Aaron rolled his eyes and got out.  
He stood on the path as if he was waiting for someone and Paddy drove off. Once out of sight he made his way up the road towards the bar. He didn't know where he was meeting Jackson, so he just waited outside for a while. He was quite ready to go in. He felt sick.  
Jackson could be inside waiting. He'd think Aaron stood him up.

Aaron didn't know he was being watched.  
Paddy had seen him make his way up the road. He was lingering in the shadows watching from the drivers seat. Aaron was waiting around. For Jackson most likely. So Paddy waited patiently.

'Alright,' Aaron spun around at the voice.  
Jackson smiled and Aaron's stomach flipped.  
He smiled back in reply.  
'Coming in? Jackson asked.  
Aaron eyed the club then looked around.  
'Oh I get it,' Jackson half-smiled.  
'Get what?' Aaron looked at him confused.  
'Dont worry. I never told ya Dad where I found your phone or anything,' Jackson reassured him. 'I wasn't sure if you were open about it all. Obviously I was right.'  
'Open about what?' Aaron got defensive. 'I'm not...y'know.'  
'Right well, some advice, for future reference, your not likely to pull any birds in a gay bar mate.'  
Aaron dropped his head and blushed.  
'I think I'm gonna go,' Aaron turned and started to walk away.  
'Aw come on, I was joking,' Aaron felt Jackson grabbed his arm and he turned back around.  
'No look mate, I dont feel up to it,' Aaron said.  
'Look I understand what it's like. I was like you at one point. Dont worry once you're inside you'll get over it. Everyone in there is the same...well pretty much. No-one's gonna laugh or stare trust me.'  
'I dont know I just...' Aaron generally did feel sick. He just wanted to go home and call Victoria to make himself feel normal again.  
'So you're going?' Jackson sighed. He was slightly disappointed. 'Right here then.'  
Jackson held his hand out making Aaron's heart speed up, thinking he was gonna hold Aarons, then realising it was a piece of small white card. He took it and saw Jackson's number on it.  
'Business card. Nice.' Aaron rolled his eyes.  
'Give me a call if you feel up to it anytime soon.' Jackson smiled.  
Aaron sighed and looked at the ground. Jackson didn't move. He knew Aaron wanted to go in. He understood. Aaron was knew to it all so he had to be patient with him.  
'Aww come on. You know what I'm not letting you go home actually. You made the effort to come out so get in.'  
Aaron breathed in some confidence and made his way into the club. He wasn't scared of anything, let alone one of these bars.  
So in he went.

Paddy was on his way home. He'd seen everything. He was confident he knew. When Aaron got in he needed to have a serious word with him. He'd seen Aaron try to get away from that Jackson. Jackson had pressured him into staying. He saw Jackson hand him whatever it was. He'd been hoping Aaron would walk away, but he went in. He thought he was more responsible than that. When Aaron got home he'd sort it out. Aaron was his responsibility now.

Back at the club, Aaron's nerves were gone. He was actually enjoying himself. This Jackson was hilarious. He had Aaron laughing for the first time in a while.  
'So a mechanic?' Jackson nodded approval. 'Hows that going for ya?'  
'Ermm...not so well,' Aaron bit his lip. 'I kinda quit.'  
'What for?'  
'My boss was gonna sack me anyway so I thought I'd get there before him,' Aaron shrugged.  
'What'd you do?'  
'Show up late. Missed appointments. Messed up a lot of jobs.'  
'Well I'd definately come to you if my car messed up.'  
'Thanks.' Aaron said sarcastically. 'Its just cause of...what am going through. I cant exactly tell him why am not with it at the minute.'  
'Course not.' Jackson agreed with him. 'You shouldn't have to tell him.'  
'He's my uncle too so he'd just tell my Mum and Paddy and it would just get out of hand.'  
'They'll find out eventually you know.'  
'You gonna tell them like?'  
'Course not. But they will find out.'  
Aaron didn't say anything but drank his pint.  
He hadn't spoke to anyone about any of this. Jackson was easy to talk to. Maybe because he was the same. He'd obviously went through it all too. He seemed alright now.  
'I'm gonna head off,' Aaron said.  
Jackson nodded, knowing that Aaron would only be able to take so much.  
He walked Aaron to the door.  
'I'll call ya yeah?' Jackson nodded.  
Aaron nodded and gave a small wave before leaving for the bus.

When he got in Paddy was sitting at the table.  
'Good night,' Paddy asked plainly.  
Aaron nodded and sat down.  
'We need to talk,' Paddy said.  
'Go for it,' Aaron said.  
'I've booked you in to see someone tomorrow. To solve this problem you've got.'  
Aaron panicked. He knew. He knew everything.  
'Paddy I can explain,' Aaron said.  
'Go on then. But first of all, give me the drugs.'  
'Drugs? I haven't got any.'  
'Give me them now! I know you're doing drugs. Jackson's your dealer I know.'  
'You know nothin!' Aaron jumped up and Paddy followed.  
He squared up to Aaron. Aaron then lost it. He laid his hands onto each of Paddy's shoulders and shoved him as hard as possible before running up to his room. He heard the crashing sound and Paddy cry out. He didn't turn around to see if he was okay. He kept running up to his room too scared to see what he'd done to Paddy.  
He waited a while knowing Paddy would come upstairs as usual to talk to him.  
He didn't. In fact he couldn't hear Paddy moving about downstairs at all.  
Aaron got scared. He didn't want to see what he'd done to Paddy.  
He curled up on his bed and closed his eyes. Paddy would be alright. He always was.  
Hopefully.


	4. Relief for the Living

Note: Just to let you know my pen name has changed so dont get confused or anything.

Aaron sat up. He looked down and saw his jeans and jumper. He'd obviously fallen asleep in them. He checked his alarm. 04:10.  
Aaron stood up and got changed into his PJs. He walked out of his room and downstairs. Paddy wasn't around. The kitchen wasn't in the slightest bit mess. Paddy was obviously okay-hopefully.

He went back upstairs and stopped on the landing. He walked to Paddy's door and listened before knocking quietly. There was no reply.  
_'He's asleep obviously you idiot,' _Aaron thought to himself. He sighed and went back to his room and back to sleep.

The next morning he was afraid to go down and face Paddy. He showered and got dressed slowly to kill some time. He normally stayed in his PJs for hours after he woke up unless there was work. He was even a bit more nervous than he had been last night.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen. The smell of something cooking hung in the air, but made him feel even more sick. He stepped into the kitchen and peered around the door. Paddy was in the fridge, his back to Aaron.  
'Paddy,' Aaron said.  
'Breakfasts on the table,' Paddy didn't turn around.  
Aaron sat down where his plate was but didn't want to eat.  
'Can we talk?' Aaron asked.  
Paddy spun round.  
'There's nothing to talk about,' Paddy walked back to the cooker.  
'Last night,' Aaron sighed. 'I came downstairs and you weren't here. I knocked on your door but there was no answer.'  
Paddy didn't say anything.  
'I assumed you were asleep,' Aaron said. 'You obviously didn't hear.'  
'I heard,' Paddy said, and stopped washing dishes. He came and sat at the table facing Aaron.  
'You look alright,' Aaron said.  
'Don't feel it though,' Paddy said.  
Aaron lowered his head in guilt. 'I'm so sorry.'  
Paddy sighed. 'If you're on drugs, I understand. Why you pushed me I mean.'  
'No Paddy just listen,' Aaron grew tired of hearing it. 'I promise you I'm not in drugs. I can see why it looks that way but trust me. I'm not that stupid. Jacksons just a mate.'  
'You told me he wasn't,' Paddy said. 'I want you to...to see someone.'  
'I can't believe this!' Aaron threw his fork down. 'Why won't you believe me?'  
Paddy flinched at Aarons temper. Aaron noticed Paddy's eyes drop to the tabletop.  
'Sorry...again,' Aaron sighed and calmed down. 'I'm not on drugs. Last I'm going to say of it. If you don't believe me then...I dunno maybe I'll just move out.'  
Aaron took his plate and placed it on the bench.  
'Right. Okay. I believe you.'  
Aaron spun round. 'You do?'  
Paddy nodded. 'Doesn't mean I believe that there's nothing going on. If its not drugs, its something.'  
Aaron looked away.  
'You can tell me,' Paddy sighed. 'I wont say anything.'  
'Okay. There is something yeah, but I dont...trust me I've got it covered.'  
'That's why you're slacking off work, that's why you've barely left the house lately and your temper is worse.'  
Aaron sighed. 'I cant tell ya.'  
Paddy eyed him then stood up. 'I'll book that appointment then.'  
'What do just because I wont tell you, you're just going along with the drug reason anyway? Why dont you believe me?'  
'I dunno what to believe with you anymore.'  
Paddy walked towards the living room. Aaron felt his blood boiling. His face was hot and he needed to hit something.  
'I hate you!' he yelled towards Paddy. 'You're ruining my life.'  
'No Aaron you're ruining it!' Paddy cried turning around.  
'You know what,' Aaron squared up to Paddy. 'Stuff ya. I'm moving out!'  
'No you're not,' Paddy said. 'You're staying here, and you're going to see someone.'  
Aaron grabbed Paddy's collar and pushed him up against the wall. Paddy breathed quickly in fear. Aaron saw it. His angry face softened as he realised what he'd just done. He slowly unfolded his fists and lowered his arms. He stepped back and Paddy breathed out relieved.  
'Paddy-'  
'Maybe you should just...go upstairs for a bit.'  
'No Paddy, you know what my tempers like, I would never have hit ya I swear.' Tears rolled down his face. 'What can I do please? I'm sorry.'  
'What can ya do?' Paddy sat at the table. 'Tell me what's causing all this.'  
Aaron knew they couldn't have a re-run of before. He knew Paddy could be trusted. It was just the shame of admitting it.  
Aaron shook his head. 'I cant.'  
He walked out of the kitchen and back to his room.

An hour or two later, there was a knock. Aaron was gazing at the ceiling. Paddy walked in and closed the door. He walked towards Aaron's bed and sat on the end of it.  
'Aaron,' he said.  
Aaron looked at him.  
'We need to do some talking.'  
'There's nothing left to say Paddy.'  
'Actually, there is.'  
Aaron looked up. 'What? Wha...what's going on?'  
'Last night. I followed ya.'  
Aaron sat up quickly.  
'I saw ya outside the club. Thats when I saw Jackson give ya something. I thought it was drugs. I...know its not now.'  
'Well...good. You can go.'  
'I've just been on the internet. And I looked at the website for that pub, you so desperately didn't want to be seen in.'  
He paused and Aaron's stomach turned. He waited for Paddy to speak.  
'It's a gay pub.' Aaron lowered his head. 'But then you knew that didn't you.'  
Aaron swallowed but said nothing.  
'Come on,' Paddy moved towards him. 'Doesn't matter you can talk to me. I mean...are ya gay?'  
Aaron remained looking at the floor.  
'Cause that all makes sense. The way you reacted when Jackson turned up. Holly dumping you.'  
'She doesn't know,' Aaron spoke for the first time and walked door, being followed again.  
Paddy stepped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders in a reassuring gesture.  
'It's alright.' Paddy let Aaron know he understood, and Aaron was thankful, but he was embarrassed and went back to his room. He sat by the window and watch the raindrops race down it. Paddy sat silently for a while.  
'What d'ya want Paddy?' Aaron said.  
'I'm waiting for ya to answer the question.'  
'What questions that then?'  
'Dont pretend you dont know.'  
'Just cause I stand outside a pub doesn't make me gay.'  
'But you were meeting someone there.'  
'Why are you so obsessed with Jackson? Do you fancy him or summat cause I can give him ya number?'  
'You've already made it quite clear you dont want me to meet him,' Paddy laughed slightly.  
Aaron wiped his tears with his arm.  
'Were ya scared he'd tell me?'  
'I have to get out of 'ere,' Aaron turned around to walk out and Paddy jumped up.  
Paddy grabbed his arm. 'I dont think you should go anywhere.'  
Aaron shoved Paddy off him. 'Just calm down!'  
'I was calm until ya started messin with my'ead!'  
'I'm sorry. Whaa...wh, whaa, what were ya-'  
'Shut up!' Aaron stroked his temples.  
The room went silent until Aaron flipped again.  
'I hate you! You just interfere with everything. Your not my Dad! You wish you were but your not! You know you're never gonna have a kid to irritate or to ruin it's life so your just doing it to me! No wonder my mum went off with someone else. You're pathetic. This is my business so just BACK OFF!'  
He turned around, stormed down the stairs and out of the house. Paddy knew he had to give up then. He was hurt and couldn't believe Aaron had said that to him. He shut Aarons door and went downstairs. He'd probably be back soon anyway, and Paddy would leave him to it. He was just thankful Aaron hadn't laid one on him.

Aaron walked through the street, getting soaked from the rain but he didn't care. Adam came towards him.  
'Hey Aaron-'  
'Get out my face!' Aaron shoved past him and made his way to the bus stop. He sat on the seat and prayed Adam wouldn't come after him. He saw Adam make his way to the woolie. He was shaking his head. Everyone knew what Aaron was like. Everyone thought he was trash and a waste of space. He may aswell just be dead. May aswell. He held his arm out for the bus and pulled some change from his pocket. He got on and sat down, not knowing where he planned to get off. He would just go as far as the bus went before it terminated. As far from Emmerdale as he could get. It wouldn't matter when he got there. He wouldn't be staying long. Then everyone could be happy. Paddy would have no burden on him. Adam and Ryan wouldn't have to get stressed over his mood swings. Cain could keep his customers happy without someone messing everything up. His Mum could be happy without worrying about him. Jackson. Jackson could find someone better. Someone who deserved him. No-one would have to worry about Aaron. In fact, no-one would probably even notice he was gone.

Note: Yes this was very long. It was gonna be two seperate chapters but I wanted to keep going. Review please :)


	5. Missing!

Paddy lay his head in his hand at the table and tried to keep himself awake. He drank away at his third cup of coffee that morning. He was so worried. Where was Aaron?  
He got up to the sound of the doorbell. He placed his coffee on the table and went to the door.  
'Adam hi,' Paddy greeted the youngster in front of him.  
He walked back into the kitchen and returned to his coffee as Adam followed. Adam poured himself some coffee and joined Paddy.  
'So any news?' Adam asked.  
'No his phones off,' Paddy sighed. 'When I called you this morning you said you'd seen him?'  
'Yeah last night,' Adam said. 'Obviously I didnt know at the time he was running away. He just yelled at me and he went to the bus stop.'  
'Oh god he could be anywhere by now,' Paddy sighed again. 'I should've got in the car and went after him last night.'  
'Paddy he left with no clothes, no money and nowhere to stay,' Adam reminded him. 'You know what he's like. He always comes home.'  
'This was different though,' Paddy said frusrated.  
'Why whats happened?' Adam asked.  
'He tol-' Paddy stopped himself. 'Nothing.'  
'Paddy, it's obviously something if you reckon he isn't coming back,' Adam said. 'I'm his best mate come on.'  
'No I cant,' Paddy said. 'I couldn't betray his trust like that.'  
'Yeah really trusts you doesn't he,' Adam said. 'Thats why he went out of his way to get as far away as possible from you and everyone you could possibly tell whatever it is thats going on. I wont tell anyone.'  
'Adam I cant,' Paddy said. 'Just please leave it. I just need to find him. He's probably tell you soon anyway if he comes back and accepts whats happened.'  
'Right well,' Adam stood up. 'I better go have a look around for him then.'  
Paddy nodded thanks and also got up. He made his way to the car and drove off.  
He searched all around keeping his eyes peeled for Aaron but was having no luck. He'd run away before but always ended up in The Woolie or in the park. He'd really gone this time.

Paddy threw his keys down on the bench and poured another coffee. He'd had no luck with the search. He had pushed Aaron too far and invaded in his life. He knew Aaron hated that but he never thought. He promised himself that when Aaron came home, if Aaron came home, he'd make sure to give him more space and stop interfering. It was something Paddy always did and he hated himself for it now but he'd just been worried.  
He couldnt do anything now. He went upstairs to Aaron's room to see if there was anything that might help. He picked up Aarons duvet to make his bed and glanced down. His phone was there. He picked it up and sighed. He turned it on and scrolled through Aarons contact list. He stopped at Jackson then dialled.  
'Hey Jackson it's Paddy,' Paddy spoke when he answered.  
There was silence on the other end.  
'You dropped Aaron's phone off remember.'  
'Oh yeah Paddy sorry,' Jackson said.  
'Yeah you haven't seen Aaron recently have you?'  
'The last time I seen him was the other night at Bar West. Why?'  
'He's kind of missing.'  
'Seriously?'  
'Yeah, he ran away.'  
'Why what happened?'  
'I'm sure you already know that he's erm...he's...y'know-'  
'Gay? Yes.'  
'Right well, I found out and he didn't really like it. I pushed him too far trying to get involved and he ran off late last night.'  
'Oh god. Right well I'll keep a look out okay. I'm sure he's fine.'  
'Okay thanks Jackson.'  
Paddy hung up and sat on Aaron's bed helplessly.  
He was glad to have another person to help find Aaron, but yet he still had that thought in the back of his mind that Aaron wouldn't come home.

Days went by and there was no sign of Aaron. Paddy had cancelled all appointments and told Pearl and Rhona to take a week or so off. Marlon came to visit him and said he'd look out for Aaron. Adam kept looking. Jackson kept looking. It had got round the village and everyone was keeping their eyes peeled. Chas was going out of her mind. Screaming at Paddy everytime she saw him to tell her what was going on.  
On the fourth day Aaron was missing Chas came round to Paddy's.  
'Anything?' was her greeting. Paddy shook his head.  
'Right tell me now,' Chas demanded.  
Paddy didn't argue.  
'Okay,' he sighed. 'He ran off because I found something out about him and I shouldn't have but I pushed him into telling me more and I was just...I was concerned. He's...' Paddy looked to the ceiling and sighed.  
'He's what?'  
'Gay. He's gay Chas.'  
'Who Aaron? Dont be daft. Why would he tell ya that?'  
'He didnt. I caught him outside a club. I thought he was dealing but when I looked up the club I found out what it was. He's been meeting a guy too. Jackson. He just got...embarassed and he ran.'  
'Oh my god,' Chas' mouth hung open. 'I cant believe he's...this is a shock.'  
'He needs you to be there for him though when he gets back.'  
'I'm the last person he'll want around him Paddy. I'm not bothered about what he is, but when he finds out I know he'll go mad.'  
'Exactly, and run away again so you cant tell him you know Chas.'  
'Fine,' she sighed. 'I better get out there looking again. We'll try town tonight yeah, he might meet that guy.'  
'No Jackson said he'll call if he found him.'  
'Well if its his boyfriend he might be at his, he'll be covering for Aaron.'  
'Dont be daft, they only just met. Aaron's not ready for that.'  
Chas remained silent. 'Its really bad how you know my son more than I do.'  
'Sorry I-'  
'No. Dont apoligise. No-one to blame but myself.'  
There was silence between the pair for a moment until Chas got up.  
'Right call if you hear anything.'  
She left and Paddy poured himself some coffee.  
He knew going back out to look for Aaron would be no use again.  
He just had to wait. Aaron would be fine he was a big boy.  
Paddy hissed as he moved at the pain in his back. The bruises from where Aaron had pushed him down.  
Aaron didn't know. He hadnt told him. There was a lot he hadn't told Aaron. Stuff he wanted Aaron to know. He wanted him to know he cared and to know that Aaron could trust him. He wanted Aaron to know he was like a son to him. He wanted him to know he loved him. But anything could've happened; maybe now he'd never know.


	6. You had me at hello

'Jackson!' a voice called.  
Jackson spun round and smiled at the guy approaching him.  
'Mark what you doing here? Jackson asked.  
'Meeting some mates then heading off to town. You?'  
'I'm doing some work here.'  
'Oh right. When do you get off?'  
'Whenever really I've pretty much finished I'm just trying to make things easier for tomorrow.'  
'Well fancy coming to town?'  
'Nah thanks mate I'm not really dressed for it or anything.'  
'Well nip home and meet us there.'  
'No thanks. Theres something I've gotta do.'  
'Oh okay. Whats that then?'  
_'God this guy needs to mind his own busines,'' _Jackson thought.  
'A mate of mine, he's kinda...missing.'  
'Oh my god, who?'  
'You dont know him.'  
'Oh god well...need some help.'  
'No I'm just gonna keep my eyes open as I go and theres lots of people looking so we're fine.'  
Mark nodded picking up the hint Jackson wasnt interested in spending time with him tonight.  
'See ya round,' Jackson patted his shoulder and walked back to his van.  
He got in the passenger seat and watched Mark walk off through the mirror.  
He sighed. Why had his sudden interest in this guy disappeared? He'd been crazy about him. Now he just kept avoiding him. It was Aaron. He knew it. Jackson wasnt a person who lied to himself, he knew what it was. Aaron had, had an affect on him. He was different. Yes, he was one of those who was in denial, clearly shown by his disappearance, but Jackson liked him. He just needed to accept who he was.  
Jackson started up the engine and drove off. He stopped at his destination, the construction site he was bringing the load to. He got out, unloaded his van and carried the load over to the site. He greeted the other builders and got to work.  
'Jackson,' one of the builders approached him. 'Tom wants you round back a sec.'  
Jackson nodded and made his way there. Tom, another builder, didn't look too happy.  
'Whats the problem Tom?'  
'I'll tell ya whats wrong. That delivery that was meant to be here this morning?'  
Jackson nodded to show he knew what he was on about.  
'Yeah, its not gonna be here for another week. How do they expect us to get this finished in time?'  
'Calm down mate, it's fine. I'll run down and see Tony to see what he can do.'  
Jackson shook his head at his over-reactive friend and made his way down the bank of the small village he was working in. Tony was the one in charge. He was working at another site about five minutes away.

Jackson slowed his pace due to a stitch and took in the small village. It was a nice, friendly-looking place. It was empty. Not a soul about, however it was clearly very sparsely populated. He turned his head and glanced over at the childrens park to his right. He squinted to try and confirm what he saw, and when he did he ran over.

***

'Any news Paddy?' Adam asked, sitting down at the table.  
Paddy shook his head.  
'All you seem to be doing is sitting around,' Adam said, not meaning to offend.  
'Well what do you want me to do call the police?'  
'It's been five days Paddy, you shoulda called them the minute you confirmed he was missing.'  
'He's 18 and its not as if he's been kidnapped or anything. I know he's safe.'  
'He could've fallen over or anything though. You know how clumsy he is.'  
Paddy got more worried. 'Maybe I should call them.'  
Adam nodded and the phone rang. Paddy sighed.  
'Chas probably. I'm sick of the sound of that phone. I keep thinking it'll be Aaron.'  
'I'll get it.'  
Adam walked over to the living room and Paddy got up to pour more coffee. Adam ran into the room.  
'Paddy!'  
'What? What is it?'  
'He's been found!'

***

'You know your family are worried sick dont ya?'  
Aaron spun round.  
'Jackson? What are you-'  
'Doing here? Paddy called and said you were missing. I wasnt gonna sit back and do nothing. I've been looking all over.'  
Aaron almost smiled. Jackson had been looking too.  
'Well I'm fine.' He turned back round on the swing he was sitting on and Jackson walked around. He knelt down to face Aaron.  
'Why are you here? In this tiny, random village?'  
'My mate lives not far from here. I was gonna stay with him but he's away on holiday so I just kinda...wandered around and...'  
'The truth please Aaron.'  
'What are you on about. Thats the truth.'  
'I can tell ya lying.'  
'You barely know me.'  
'Gonna tell me the truth?'  
Aaron sighed. 'I saw ya van. I saw it driving in this direction so I ended up following where you drove into this village. I couldnt see it around once I got here.'  
'When was this?'  
'Yesterday. I slept in the park. I really did go to my mates. I was walking back up the road when I saw ya van.'  
'Why? Want to see me or something?'  
'I had no phone or money or anything. I actually regretted running off so I was gonna ask for a lift.'  
'Well you're in luck. Come on.'  
Jackson stood but Aaron didnt move.  
'I dont wanna go home. I did but then I remembered that everyone knew.'  
'Aaron come on dont be daft. Only Paddy knows honestly.'  
'You've spoke to him?'  
'He called to see if I'd seen ya.'  
'I dont wanna go home Jackson.'  
Jackson sighed and squinted to try and think up a solution. He understood why Aaron didnt want to go home but he didnt want to leave him in the park.  
'Right come on I have an idea.'  
'What is it?' Aaron jumped up and followed him towards the gate.  
'Dont make me say it out loud. Its a really bad idea but its my only idea so just go along with it.'  
Aaron followed Jackson all the way to his van and got in the passenger seat.  
'You better not be taking me home though.'  
'I'm not just put ya seat belt on.'  
Jackson started the engine and drove off. He drove for about half an hour before pulling over and jumping out. Aaron followed him but didnt speak.  
Jackson pulled out a key and unlocked a door. They were in a block of flats. Once up on the third floor Jackson unlocked a flat door and Aaron followed him in.  
'Right, this okay?'  
Aaron nodded.  
'This your place?'  
Jackson nodded.  
'Make yourself at home, I've got to go back to work.'  
'Ya leaving me here on my own?'  
'You slept in a childrens park all night on ya own dont tell me ya scared to stay here for a few hours until I'm done at the site.'  
'Nah I'll be fine.' Aaron turned to hide his blushing.  
'Just help yaself to anything, a shower would be good to be honest. I wont be long okay. Dont get into any trouble.'  
Jackson smiled his goodbye and left.  
Aaron was happy. This was more than what he expected Jackson to do for him. He flopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV to kill some time.

Jackson jumped out his van at the site and pulled out his phone.  
'Paddy hi it's Jackson. Yeah he's fine, I've took him to my place but I'm back at work now...no he doesn't want to come home...I know I tried to convince him but it was no use...dont worry he's fine at my place just give it a few more days...yeah in a few days you can come get him alright...I'll talk to him into wanting to go home...okay see ya.'  
Jackson hung up and smiled at himself. He'd solved nearly everyones problems.  
He got to work on solving the delivery problem again. He was working much better now. He actually couldnt wait to get home and spend some time with Aaron. His mood had lightened greatly. This teenage thug really had him, but he liked it. 


	7. Keeping tabs on ya babe

Paddy's mood had lightened. He'd be able to sleep now knowing Aaron was safe. He knew he was safe because Jackson seemed a nice lad and he trusted him.  
'Yes Chas, he's fine...hes staying at Jacksons...no they're friends...yes I'm sure...okay Chas...talk to you tomorrow...g'night.'  
He hung up and made his way upstairs to bed. It was only about 8:30 but he needed to catch up on his sleep due to all the nights he'd lay awake worrying about Aaron. He smiled as he went, happy Aaron was okay.

Jackson put the key in the lock and slowly opened the door. He peered in to see if Aaron was around but heard running water coming from the shower in the bathroom. He stepped in and closed the door before throwing his jacket down on the sofa. The running water stopped and Jackson hoped Aaron wouldn't wander into the living room wearing just a towel thinking Jackson was out, but he did.

'Oh god sorry I thought you were still at work,' Aaron jumped when he realised Jackson was there.  
'Nope I'm finished,' Jackson forced a smile and tried to look elsewhere.  
'I've washed the dishes and that and straightened the place up.'  
'You didnt have to-'  
'No it's fine, you're letting me stay here so I'm happy to help.'  
'Would you mind erm...getting some clothes on?'  
'Oh yeah sorry.' Aaron dashed back out of the living room.  
Jackson smirked and walked to the fridge to grab a beer. He got one out for Aaron too.  
He went back to the living room and threw himself on the sofa as Aaron walked in fully clothed and Jackson handed him the beer. Aaron seated himself next to Jackson but not so near.  
'How was work?' Aaron asked.  
'Alright I s'pose,' Jackson shrugged. 'So tell me about running away.'  
Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes. He had hoped this conversation wouldn't come up.  
'You had to know I'd ask Aaron.'  
'I dont wanna discuss it.'  
'Well tough. Come on spill.'  
'What d'ya wanna know?'  
'Well...Paddy was only trying to understand you, when he found out it obviously came as a shock to him. Your not exactly the campest bloke are ya? Why'd you run?'  
'I dunno. Honestly, I just...ran. I didnt mean to actually run away to some random place. I was just planning on hanging around the village for a few hours then going home but I just kept going. I was like...getting away from everthing. Everyone's gonna find out and I cant ever go back there if they do.'  
'You think everyone will find out?'  
'Of course why wouldnt they?'  
'Well Paddy's hardly gonna post it on facebook is he?'  
Aaron sighed. 'Thats not what I meant. These things always come out. They always manage to get around somehow.'  
'He's a good man from what I gathered.'  
'You've been talking about me with him behind my back?'  
'Yes actually. So how about you call him and let him know you're alright.'  
Aaron shook his head. 'Isnt that your job?'  
'Aaron.' Jackson's voice turned strict and Aaron gave in.  
'Phone?'  
Jackson gave him his mobile and Aaron found Paddy as the last call.  
'Paddy its me...sorry did I wake ya...yeah I'm fine, calm down...no I dont wanna come home...tough I'm staying here...I dont care!'  
'Aaron,' Jackson, placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. 'Dont get mad.'  
Aaron breathed out his anger. 'Paddy, please just trust me...thank you.'  
Aaron continued to speak to Paddy as Jackson made his way into his room to get changed out of his work clothes. He immediately ran back to the living room when he heard Aaron yelling.  
'Whats wrong?' Jackson said running in.  
Aaron had put the phone down. 'I cant believe him!' Aaron was foaming.  
'Aaron whats happened?' Jackson walked and sat next to him. He knew Aaron could possibly lash out at him, but he just wasnt afraid of him, even though he knew he should be, this guy looked like he could murder anyone right now.  
'He told her!' Aaron cried. 'You said he wouldn't, well he did!'  
'Who?'  
'My Mum!'  
'Aaron! Its your Mum thats not bad.'  
'You dont know her though do ya,' Aaron immediately looked at Jackson almost in digust at what he'd said.  
'Well what did she say?'  
Aaron sighed. 'He said she werent bothered.'  
'Well there ya go.'  
'Well, I'm bothered. I dont want her to know. She'll just butt into my life more now.'  
'Look, maybe you should get some sleep. Really, you look like you need it.'  
Aaron closed his eyes and tried to block out Jackson's voice. He didnt like anyone talking to him as if they were superior and teling him what was best for him.  
'Fine. Where do ya want me?'  
'Excuse me?' Jackson raised his eyebrows.  
'Where am I sleeping?' Aaron informed him of what he meant, frowning in confusion at why Jackson took it in that way.  
'Oh yeah, right ermm...where do ya wanna go?'  
'I dont care Jackson. Sofa?'  
'Right. I'll get you a pillow and stuff then.'  
Jackson went into his room and took two pillows from his bed and found him a blanket before taking it to him.  
'Sleeping in ya clothes?' he asked Aaron.  
'Yeah I dont care.'  
'Oh is that part of the whole 'thug' appearance. Sleeping in your clothes. Wow, that's...that's really rebellious.'  
Aaron gave him a dirty look at the sarcasm and turned away.  
'Well then, looks like an early night for both of us. See ya in the morning.'  
He didn't like how Aaron was treating this like staying at a mate's. He didnt want to be Aarons 'mate.' Once you become someone's mate it eventually ends up too friendly to the point where anything more seems wrong and he didnt want that at all.  
'Night,' Aaron said, lying down.  
'If you want anything, I'm just next door,' Jackson informed him.  
Aaron nodded and waited for Jackson to leave. Jackson turned out the light and went into his room.  
He didnt sleep that night, knowing the younger man was just next door. He ended up plugging his ipod in and listening to that for a good few hours before closing his eyes and just thinking about the day's events.

In the morning he jumped up at around nine and went into the living room. Aaron was gone. Jackson wandered into the kitchen and then bathroom but there was no sign of him.  
He sat on the sofa. He shoulda kept an eye on Aaron. Why didnt he think that Aaron could run off again? Paddy was gonna kill him.  
Eventually the door opened and Aaron strolled in. Jackson jumped up and ran over to him.  
'Thank god! Where have you been?' He shoved Aaron in annoyance at making him worry.  
'Ermm what are ya doing? I went to get milk, you're out.'  
'Right. I thought you'd ran off. I was worried sick.'  
'Ermm just because you're looking after me doesn't mean I cant go out by the way. If that was your plan then-'  
'No course you can go out. I just didnt expect you to be gone.'  
Aaron nodded and went into the kitchen and put the milk in the fridge.  
'So tonight?' Jackson said, following him. 'Town?'  
'Sure.' Aaron took his jacket off and hung it on the door. 'Got nowt else to do and I dont want you 'worrying' again.'  
'Hey, you should be flattered that I care.'  
'I am Jackson, I'm flattered that you worry about me when I'm gone for about five minutes.' Aaron rolled his eyes.  
Jackson laughed. 'How about going to see Paddy today?'  
'How about suggesting something decent? Why waste your time asking me to go there, you know what my answer's gonna be.'  
'What if I told you if you didnt go to see Paddy, I'd kick you out?'  
'Then I'd say go for it, the see-saw in the park was more comfortable than you'd think.'  
Aaron walked past him and headed for the door.  
'Where you going now?'  
'What's it to you?'  
'I need to know for peace of mind.'  
'Well, Dad, I'm off to meet a mate.'  
'Dad? Thanks. I feel real good about myself. I'm not that old y'know.'  
Aaron laughed. 'Right I'll see ya later.'  
'Who ya meeting?'  
'Adam. I promise I'll be home okay. I'm not running off.'  
'Promise?'  
'Yes. I'll be home at like five okay. That early enough for ya Dad?'  
Jackson frowned. 'Alright shut up funny man. Go on get out.'  
Aaron smirked. 'Sorry Jackson. If it makes you feel any better though, you're a dilf.'  
Jackson smirked and with that Aaron shut the door and left him there blushing.


	8. Home sweet hell

Note: Could all readers please leave a review so I can get a number on whos reading pleeeease. I'm doing this with my other fic too. Anonymous reviews enabled :)

Aaron entered the cafe and Adam raised a hand to greet him from the table at the back.  
Aaron walked over, sat down smiled.  
'You been alright?' Adam asked.  
Aaron nodded.  
'From what I hear you've been sharing your bed with the pidgeons.'  
Aaron raised an eyebrow. 'What?'  
'Sleeping in a park? Thats rancid mate.'  
'Shut up. I had nowhere else to go.'  
'Home? Paddy didnt sleep at all. I slept fine.'  
'Thanks,' Aaron laughed.  
Adam smiled. 'Nar mate, you had us all worried. Yelling in me face before you went should've meant me sleeping sound but I've never consumed so much coffee in me life. I'm surpised Paddy didnt overdose to be honest.'  
'Sorry. I just couldnt come home.'  
'Why? Paddy wouldnt tell me. I get it, he wants to earn ya trust but you can tell me.'  
'Paddy doesnt have me trust. He told me Mum. Traitor.'  
'She was real worried an'all though mate. So come on. What is it? You been nicking from the villagers again.'  
'I wish that was it mate. Its nothin though.'  
'Dont give me that crap Livesy. Its somethin' I know it is. I wont judge ya mate.'  
Aaron eyed him. 'I cant say it.'  
'Write it down.'  
Aaron shook his head. 'I dont wanna say it. It'll make it official.'  
'We're not in some Hollywood movie mate, come on. Its not like its the end of the world is it?'  
'Guess not.'  
'Right then.'  
'Can you not just find out from Paddy? I dont wanna see yer reaction.'  
'He wont tell me.'  
'Well tell him I'm fine with you knowing. Its Paddy he'll be dying to spill it out to someone else now. I wont be surprised if him and Rhona are talking about it over some dead cat.'  
'Fine. You're clearly not gonna tell me. So where ya staying?'  
'A mate's.'  
'Jackson.'  
Aaron's head shot up. 'You know dont ya?'  
'No I dont. Jackson rang asking for Paddy once. Paddy just told me you were round his I just forgot. Why whats this thing go to do with Jackson.'  
'Nothin.'  
'So when Paddy tells me then what? Cause you will be seeing me again.'  
'You might be over it by then. Well, I doubt you'll be over it. You'll probably spit in me face or summit.'  
'You killed someone?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Seriously?'  
'Dont be daft. Its worse than that though. I'm sure a life sentence cant be as bad as the reaction I'm gonna get from everyone when I get back to Emmerdale once Paddy's gobs had its fun.'  
'Worse than murder? Wow, whats worse than murder? You're totally blowing this out of proportion mate. I'll probably find out, then laugh, cause it'll be nothing. It'll be fine.'  
'If you laugh when you find out then I'll kick yer face in. I just...want it to go away.'  
'Cant you make it go away then?'  
'Nope. I really cant.'  
Adam bit his lip, not understanding any of this really, but he knew his mate was suffering.  
'Better get back,' Aaron stood up.  
'We havent eaten.'  
'Not hungry. Jackson will probably be calling up a search party anyway. He's keeping an eye on me for Paddy. Pathetic really.'  
Adam laughed and waved as his friend left the cafe.

Aaron knocked on the flat door and it immediately opened. Jackson smiled and walked back into the living room as Aaron followed him in.  
'I should give you a spare key actually,' Jackson said.  
He unhooked the spare key of his and handed it to Aaron.  
'Thanks.'  
'How did you get in this morning when you went for milk?'  
'Your keys were hanging up.'  
'Oh right. Stealing from me. I give you a roof over your head and this is what I get in return. I thought you were different.'  
'Shut up,' Aaron laughed and shoved him before putting the key in his pocket.  
'You really out to go home and get more clothes.'  
'Can you go for me?'  
'No you can go. I'll take you in the van now come on.'  
'No you're probably gonna leave me there.'  
'No I wont, I've just give you a key for this flat. Look you can trust me. I wont leave you. I dont wanna leave you anyway.'  
'Why? I'm hardly good company.'  
'Nahh you're alright. Once you get past the mood swings and...tantrums and yelling and fist clenching and-'  
'Right I get it Jackson.'  
'So come on. Lets go.'  
'I'm scared.'  
Aaron felt stupid. He never meant to say that. He'd sounded a right idiot but it had just slipped out. Jackson looked at him. Aaron waited for the laughter. None came.  
'I know you are. You have to hold your head up though mate. No-one knows so dont be scared. Just Paddy knows, he said he hasnt told anyone.'  
'My mum.'  
'Right, well lets just hope she's not there. Your only gonna be in the house.'  
'I dont wanna face Paddy though.'  
Jackson put a hand on Aaron's shoulder. 'Its gonna be fine. He'll just be glad to see ya. I'll come in with you if you want.'  
Aaron nodded.  
'Okay come on.'  
They left the flat.

Jackson pulled up outside Smithy Cottage. The area was empty, luckily.  
'Right come on.'  
Aaron didnt move.  
'Aaron?'  
'Lets go home.'  
'You are home.'  
'Your home. Please Jackson I wanna go.'  
'No, we're here now. We'll just grab some clothes, then leave, then we'll be...home.'  
Aaron looked at him for a sign of hope then dropped his head and sighed.  
Jackson reached over and grabbed his hand. Aaron flinched.  
'Its okay, I wont give you any contagious disease.'  
Aaron blushed. 'Sorry.'  
'Lets go.' Jackson gave him a reassuring smile and got out the van followed by Aaron.  
Aaron glanced around but no-one was about. It was going well so far.  
They walked up the path to the front door and Jackson waited for Aaron to walk in.  
'I cant. It doesnt feel right to just go in.'  
Jackson rang the doorbell and they waited until the door finally opened.  
'Aaron,' Paddy smiled, sighing with relief at the same time. 'You're home.'  
'He's just come to get some things Paddy. A few more days alright?'  
Paddy's smile faded but he nodded. 'Come in then.'  
'Whos in there?' Aaron asked.  
'Nobody,' Paddy smiled.  
'Is that Aaron?' his mothers shriek came from the kitchen.  
'Why lie Paddy?' Aaron growled.  
Paddy and Jackson sighed.  
'I'll wait in the van, you can get me clothes,' Aaron said to Jackson before turning but Jackson grabbed his arm.  
Chas came to the door and noticed the contact Jackson had made with Aaron.  
'So Aaron. This your boyfriend?' Chas asked with a smile.  
'Right we're going,' Aaron said.  
Jackson stepped into the house and lifted his keys to lock the van.  
'Its either in here or out there,' Jackson offered him, and Aaron stepped inside and ran to his room.  
He stuffed some clothes in a bag and grabbed his phone from his night stand.  
'Slow down mate,' Jacksons voice came from the doorway.  
Jackson eyed Aarons posters of models.  
'Funny looking guys them,' he smirked.  
Aaron blushed. 'I'm ready.'  
'You and Paddy need to talk. I'll come get you in an hour or two.'  
'I knew you'd do this!'  
'What?'  
'Leave me! You said you wouldnt leave me.'  
'I'm coming back.'  
'Dont bother,' he threw his bag down. 'Just go.'  
'So you're staying here then are ya?'  
'Well it looks like it dunt'it. Thanks for nothing. Setting me up, I knew you'd get sick of me.'  
'I didnt Aaron. I just thought you needed to sort things out with Paddy. I was coming back.'  
'My mum is downstairs. You know I dont wanna be there.'  
'I'm sorry I just-'  
'Can you just go please? I've asked nicely, now get out or I'll throw you out.'  
Jackson sighed and went downstairs. Aaron heard the door shut and punched the wall. Now he was stuck here with Paddy and his Mum.  
He heard the doorbell and thought Jackson was back. He heard footsteps coming up and his door opened.  
'Adam?' Aaron frowned. 'What're you...?'  
'So ermm...I called Paddy when I got back from the cafe.'  
'Good for you,' Aaron frowned and began pulling his clothes back out of his bag.  
'He told me, Aaron. I know now.'


	9. Unofficially official

Note: Sorry that this is so short guys.

Adam stepped further into the room.  
'Adam, its not really the time for this okay,' Aaron turned his back to his friend and began putting everything back into his bag. That was one more person who knew. He'd known Adam was gonna find out from Paddy, but right now he couldnt take it. Eventually it would be one more person, then one more person and then everyone would know.  
'Mate its fine,' Adam said. 'Look, no questions alright, I can see your upset. I just saw Jackson. Is that your-'  
'Shut up!'  
'What are ya doing? You're not running off again. Is this because I know?'  
'No. I need to get away from this place.'  
'I thought you were staying with Jackson or summat.'  
'I was. But then he went and ditched me here again. He told me he wouldn't leave and then he goes and tell me to stay and talk to Paddy.'  
'Did he say that he'd come back for ya or not?'  
Aaron didnt say anything. He knew he'd blown it out of proportion with Jackson. He just hadnt wanted to stay here at all.  
Aaron threw his bag over his shoulder and walked past Adam. He reached the bottom of the stairs as his mother stepped out of the kitchen and stopped him.  
'You aren't running off this time Aaron,' she said.  
'Dont tell me what to do!'  
'Well I'm your mother! Your not leaving!'  
'Back off Chas, just get out my face!'  
'Chas?'  
'You heard.'  
'I'm your Mum!'  
'You've never been a Mum to me so just quit the pathetic act and move!'  
He barged past her and out the front door.

He walked quickly down the street, not knowing, once again, where he was going.  
He kept walking until he spotted the bus coming down and he ran for it.  
He jumped on, paid, and sat as the bus drove off.

Aaron jumped off the bus and looked around. He knew where he was and he knew where he could go to, to stay, but he also knew that wasnt such a good idea. He wandered around for a bit, looking for somewhere he could stay for the night. He settled down on a park bench and sighed. Why had everything come to this? He kept glancing up to the area over the road. No, he shook it off, he didnt want to cause any more trouble. He sat and stared at the ground for a moment, then gave in. He got up and grabbed his bag before sprinting up the path.

He stepped through the door and glanced around before putting his bag on the floor.  
'What the-!'  
Aaron jumped.  
'Aaron what're you doing?' Jackson cried.  
'Sorry.'  
'Why you sneaking in? How did you even get in?'  
Aaron lifted the key Jackson had given him.  
'I planned on a park bench but, I knew you lived nearby to where it was.'  
'You ran away again? Why?'  
'Because I didnt want to stay there. Paddy just mouthing off to everyone about my private life, my Mum trying to tell me what to do and Adam knows now, and I thought I'd be alright with it but it justs feels-'  
'Okay Aaron just, breathe. I'll make you a brew just...just go and unpack.'  
'So I can stay? I really thought you were gonna turn me away.'  
'Dont be daft. Go on.'  
'Unpack where?'  
Jackson bit his lip as he thought for a moment. He had an idea but he wouldnt normally go for this with someone he didnt know too well. This circumstance was different, he was homeless and he needed Jackson's support.  
'Come on.' Jackson said and strolled through the flat to his room, followed by Aaron.  
He opened his top draw and grabbed his things before throwing them to the bottom of his wardrobe.  
'That okay?'  
'You sure mate?'  
Jackson nodded.  
'If you need more space just, clear another one out okay.'  
Aaron nodded, confusedly. 'You sure though.'  
'Yeah. Go on. I'll get you that brew.'  
Jackson strolled out and Aaron unpacked the few things he'd brought.  
He felt strange. It felt...official. He'd moved in with Jackson, and he wasn't even with him.  
Yet.


	10. Moving forward

Note: Sorry late update, I've been focusing on my other fic this week...

'Aaron, brews ready!' Jackson called.  
Aaron closed the draw Jackson had supplied him with and strolled back into the living area.  
'Thanks,' he smiled and took the mug from Jackson before sitting down.  
'Anything else I can get ya?'  
'I've got legs Jackson.'  
'I know but you're a guest.'  
'Oh okay, so I have my own personal slave then.'  
Jackson smirked. 'Dont get too comfortable there, its just for today until you settle here.'  
'Settle? So...that means I can stay for quite a while then.'  
'Yeah. I know we havent known each other long but-'  
'Feels like its been ages to me.'  
'Well...thats good then,' Jackson smiled and went back to the kitchen.  
'Jackson.'  
He turned back round to look at Aaron. 'Yeah?'  
'Why are you doing this for me?'  
'Because...well...I get it. I know what its like and I know that all you need is some space and someone to talk to.'  
'Right.'  
'Why?'  
Aaron shrugged. Jackson eyed him for a moment and walked to sit near him, but not too near.  
'Thats not it. I really like you actually.'  
Aarons stomach did a weird tickly thing and he glanced up at Jackson quickly. He'd thought about a guy saying that to him before, but he didnt know it would feel this nice.  
'You do?' Aaron smiled softly.  
'That feel weird?'  
'A bit yeah.'  
'Dont worry. I dont expect you to say anything back, just take it all in.'  
He laughed and got up to go to the kitchen leaving Aaron slightly in shock.  
In the kitchen, Jackson was making himself a brew when Aaron came in behind him.  
'Jackson?'  
'Aaron.'  
'Who was your first...partner?'  
'Jack. He was a right git though. Abusive, foul-mouthed and had no respect for me.'  
'Then why'd you go out with him?'  
'At first he helped me understand things. Then he kinda drew me in and then things just sorta settled in, I moved in with him and he just changed.'  
'Maybe I should move out then.'  
Jackson turned around and laughed. 'Okay, does sound pretty similiar but I'm nothing like that.'  
'Did you leave him straight away?'  
'Nope. I was too scared incase he did something to me. I just put up with it, until eventually I told a friend and he sorted it out for me.'  
'Did he hit ya?'  
Jackson nodded. 'Few times. Nothing too serious, the worst thing was probably a black eye but it wasnt the actual abuse I didnt like, just the fact that I thought this was someone who was supposed to care so I was more...shocked he would do that.'  
'Wow. I thought you were stronger than that. No offense...you just dont seem like the kinda person who would put up with that.'  
'Well...thats why I'm a bit more careful with guys now. Its made me stronger.'  
'Thats good then,' Aaron smiled.  
'Plus, I know you're a bit heavy-handed and stuff-'  
'No I wouldn't. I could never, not after you're doing all this for me.'  
'I know.' Jackson placed a hand on Aarons shoulder to calm him down and smiled.  
'Cant believe he did that to ya.'  
Jackson bit his lip and nodded in agreement. They were both stood silently looking at each other.  
Aaron felt it was one of them moments and the nauseating feeling in his stomach told him it wasnt the right moment.  
He dropped his head to the floor and put his hand to the back of his neck.  
'You okay?'  
'I'm not ready.'  
'For what?'  
Aaron looked back at him. 'I dont know, for a minute there I thought ya were...doesnt matter.'  
'You thought I was about to kiss ya?'  
Aaron's face flooded with heat.  
'Its fine,' Jackson laughed. 'Dont be embarrassed, its only normal okay. It wont last forever.'  
Aaron smiled at him. 'Good.'  
Jackson nodded and finished making his tea as Aaron went back to the living room gritting his teeth at himself for being such an idiot.  
He sat and flicked through the channels waiting for Jackson to return.  
Jackson eventually joined him on the sofa and watched the programme with him.  
'So...is this going somewhere then?' Jackson asked after preparing the question in his mind before saying it.  
'Is what going somewhere?' Aaron asked as he dragged his eyes away from the TV slowly to look at Jackson.  
'This,' Jackson gestured from himself to Aaron and back with one finger.  
'I dont know ermm...you're the one who knows how this works Jackson,' Aaron blushed.  
Jackson burst out laughing. 'Right then. Okay so I guess it's kinda going somewhere, d'ya think?'  
Aaron nodded. 'Sure.'  
'So how about you ditch the sofa tonight then?'  
'What?' Aaron almost choked on his tea. 'And stay in your bed?'  
'No, the floor.'  
Aaron studied his expression to see if he was joking before smirking. 'Funny.'  
'So wha'dya say then?'  
'This is a bit much isnt it.'  
'I dont mean that! I just been...its a lot more comfortable than the sofa. God, thats definately too fast.'  
Aaron blushed for about the millionth time that day. 'Okay, thanks.'  
Jackson nodded and returned his attention to the programme, leaving Aaron's heart beating faster than ever.

Note: Sorry for the shortness. It seems longer when I'm writing it :P


End file.
